


学校没教过你陌生人很危险吗？

by Erikce, InnocentDays, vvhymack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikce/pseuds/Erikce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/vvhymack
Summary: 无情节不浪漫的喜剧。Dean不小心把短信错发到陌生人Castiel的手机里，并对他产生了兴趣。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Didn't they teach you Stranger Danger at school?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455713) by [vvhymack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/vvhymack). 



> 中文微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

<8月12日 周日>

[23:34]Dean：我对上帝发誓，这次我绝对不会原谅你，永远不原谅！哭着去睡觉吧你，混蛋。

[23:35]Cas：抱歉？

[23:37]Dean：抱歉个屁！等我回家再收拾你！把你大卸八块！

[23:40]Cas：阁下听起来真是非常……富有侵略性。然而，我认为你发错号码了。

[23:53]Dean：该死！对不起，我本来打算发给我弟弟的。他给我弄了这个新出的鬼手机，我压根不习惯用手指去戳屏幕。他还把我的车开进水坑里了！我要气疯了！不过我想，我现在应该闭嘴。

[23:55]Cas：你说的是智能手机吗？你应该感激你弟弟让你与时俱进。另外，没关系，反正你也不是连环杀手。

[23:56]Dean：哈，我不是连环杀手。实际上正相反，我以追捕他们为生。等一下，难道你是连环杀手吗？

[23:58]Cas：从逻辑上讲，就算我是，我也不会告诉你吧。

[00:00]Dean：言之有理。你经常跟发错短信的人聊天吗？

[00:04]Cas：你让我感到轻松。如果再多阅读一篇来自‘宗教信仰者’的顽固想法，我就要饮弹自尽了。

[00:05]Dean：你要为这个下地狱，我听到了。

[00:06]Cas：也好过我现在的处境。

[00:07]Dean：哦呀，夜深人静易伤感。所以你是个……作家？

[00:07]Cas：不。

[00:08]Dean：牧师？

[00:09]Cas：呃，不。

[00:10]Cas：我的意思是，不。我不是我的父亲。

[00:12]Dean：啊哈！所以你是牧师的儿子？

[00:13]Cas：你不睡觉吗？或者工作？

[00:14]Dean：是啊，文书工作。我也想自杀了，但是那样很蠢。

[00:17]Cas：自杀的人并不愚蠢。

[00:19]Dean：我知道，我是说生活本来就很蠢。

[00:20]Cas：夜深人静易伤感？

[00:23]Dean：哈哈。我现在得去工作了，陌生人。

[00:25]Cas：祝你有个美好的生活，陌生人。

-

<8月15日 周三>

[16:38]Dean：你是老师？

[16:50]Cas：上学的时候，安全老师没教过你“不要和陌生人说话”吗？

[16:51]Dean：也许教过吧，但我都中学毕业十二年了。

[16:52]Cas：那么，你现在快三十岁了？

[16:59]Dean：……真狡猾。你是记者？

[17:01]Cas：你的上一个猜测比较接近。

[17:02]Dean：老师？研究学者？研究……圣经方面？

-

[17:02]Gabriel：CAS！你这个混蛋！为什么放我鸽子？

[17:03]Cas：老实说，Gabriel，我是不会去那个酒吧的。

[17:05]Gabriel：你他吗为什么不来？

[17:07]Cas：首先，收起你的抱怨口气，那不会改变我的主意。其次，今天是周三，我明天有工作。

[17:10]Gabriel：我恨你。

-

[17:11]Cas：抱歉，我的兄弟在烦扰我。不，我不是研究学者。我在大学执教。

[17:12]Dean：他找你干嘛？你说你在大学，那你还是老师啊！

[17:14]Cas：老师(teacher)是中学教师的称呼，我是大学教授。他想让我陪他去哈维酒吧喝酒，我拒绝了。

[17:15]Dean：老师教授反正也差不多，都是教学生。他是你哥哥还是你弟弟？等一下，哈维酒吧？你说的是不是艾伦哈维路边牛排店？

[17:16]Cas：……正是。

[17:18]Dean：看来我们住在一个镇上，这就有点儿尴尬了。

[17:20]Cas：是的。

-

<8月17日 周五>

[07:39]Sam：等一下，所以让我理一理。你完全能接受“跟一个不认识的陌生人聊天，对方的性别，姓名，年龄一概不知，还聊得那么愉快”这件事，但是当你知道你们住在同一个镇上时，你就突然慌了？

[07:40]Dean：没错。

[07:41]Sam：你真是个白痴。

[07:43]Dean：闭嘴，真不知道我为什么要告诉你。回见，我去工作了。

[07:47]Sam：我必须在半个小时之内赶到法院，所以你给我听好了。你要跟那个人好好聊一聊。老实说，你对人家来说仅仅是个陌生人。既然你们住得这么近，那是好事，正好可以面对面地表白你对那个人的矢志不渝的爱。所以别再表现得像个郁闷的十六岁小孩了，混蛋。

[07:50]Dean：贱人。

-

<8月18日 周六>

[01:59]Dean：我需要你，就像冬天里花儿需要阳光。

[02:01]Cas：如果是在冬天，花儿是不需要阳光的。因为它们被冻死了。

[02:02]Dean：我从来没见过你这么会破坏气氛的人，但是我luurrvvv

[02:02]Dean：请原谅我的哥哥。

[02:05]Cas：我不知道该如何理解你的话。

[02:06]Dean：Dean朝我扔过来一张糗脸，因为我抢了他的手机。对，这就是跟你聊天的陌生人的名字，Dean。我是Sam。

[02:07]Cas：我假设，你就是那个把他的车开进水坑里的人？

[02:08]Dean：好吧，看来你对我的第一印象不怎么好。如果我告诉你我是一名律师，能稍微提高一点儿你对我的好感度吗？

[02:10]Cas：显然，你不喜欢你哥哥泄露信息。

[02:11]Dean：好吧，Dean是有一点

[02:11]Dean：嘿，陌生人。

[02:13]Cas：你好，Dean。

-

[02:21]Dean：抱歉过了这么久才回复，我在忙着打我弟弟。

[02:22]Cas：Castiel。

[02:24]Dean：什么？一串密码什么的？

[02:25]Cas：在下的名字。

[02:25]Dean：哎哟，噢噢噢！

[02:26]Cas：是的。

-

[09:41]Sam：不客气。

[09:42]Dean：我可没说谢谢你！

-

[18:23]Cas：如果我谋杀了一个人，你会逮捕我么？

[18:23]Dean：会啊。你打算把谁干掉？

[18:24]Cas：我的哥哥。

[18:25]Dean：那个叫你去哈维酒吧的人？

[18:27]Cas：不，是我另一个哥哥。他在我工作的时候打来电话，并对我展开了一场主题为《给我回家，Castiel，否则你将面对我的盛怒》的年度演讲。

[18:28]Dean：他的盛怒？那听起来……很生气？

[18:29]Cas：我需要喝一杯。

[18:30]Dean：想想好的一面。如果是年度演讲，就说明一年只有一次，也许他的‘盛怒’还没来。

[18:31]Cas：会来的，然后我就要死了。

[18:31]Dean：放心，我会逮捕他。

[18:32]Cas：那么我必死无疑。

[18:34]Dean：这样我就能在停尸房里看到你光溜溜的裸体了。

[18:34]Cas：粗鄙。

[18:35]Dean：你知道，你就喜欢我的粗鄙。

-

Cas和Gabriel一起去了哈维酒吧。当他把酒钱放在桌上推过去时，Jo推了回来。

“店家请客？”

“Dean请客。”

Cas低头盯着现金，像猫头鹰一样将头倾斜到一边。

-

<8月20日 周一>

[11:00]Dean：你一定就是那个帅哥。

[11:01]Cas：抱歉，你怎么知道那是我？

[11:02]Dean：秘密。反正Jo一刻不停地谈论你，说你有一双“漂亮的深蓝色眼睛”。

[11:03]Cas：我感到受宠若惊。‘惊恐’的惊，不是‘惊喜’的惊。

[11:04]Dean：老天啊，快告诉我你不想跟她约会，我才能让她死了这条心，安静吃完我的饭。

[11:05]Cas：哦，上帝。她几岁？

[11:07]Dean：未成年。

[11:07]Cas：告诉她我比她至少大十岁。不，直接告诉她我是同性恋。

[11:09]Dean：我终于把她摆平了。你真的是同性恋吗？

[11:10]Cas：是的。

[11:10]Dean：好吧。

[11:11]Cas：会让你觉得困扰吗？

[11:12]Dean：老实说，现在唯一能困扰到我的事就是——这他吗谁做的汉堡？给的奶酪太少了！

[11:15]Cas：哦。

[11:20]Dean：天哪，Cas！不，我一点儿也不在乎你是同性恋还是别的性向，看你这么压抑我饭都吃不香了。

[11:21]Cas：我并不‘压抑’。


	2. Chapter 2

<8月24日 周五>

[23:54]Dean：我h8恨我tr父亲

[23:55]Cas：我从来没真正了解过我的父亲。

[23:57]Dean：我的iu父亲是个sa混蛋

[23:57]Cas：Dean，你还好吗？

[23:59]Cas：Dean？

 

<23:59 电话呼入>

“Dean？”

“Cas？CAS！哇噢，你声音可真好听，特别……性感……”

“Dean，你喝醉了吗？”

“没醉！好吧，可能有……点儿醉。我跟你说了吗？你声音简直太棒了！”

“Dean，不要挂断电话，把手机交给Ellen或者Jo。”

“JOOOOOO，JO！JOCELYN[乔瑟琳]。什么——什么叫‘这不是我的全名’？哈哈哈，快过来，是Cas，他想和你说话。”

“喂？”

“喂？是Jo吗？”

“是的。有事吗？”

“有人和Dean在一起吗？”

“咦，你在吃醋吗？”

“Jo。”

“没人，他自己过来的，还喝得烂醉。”

“好。把他留在那里，然后……照顾他一下好吗？”

“我尽量吧。他喝醉之后就是个恶魔，我可管不了他。”

 

Dean在自己家里醒来，头疼欲裂。旁边放着一杯水，一枚糖果和一个平板电脑。

手机上有未读短信。

[01:35]Cas：希望Gabriel把你安全送回家了。

Dean抓起离他最近的枕头蒙在脸上，发出懊恼的呻吟声。

 

<8月25日 周六>

[08:03]Dean：谢了，Cas。我头疼得要炸开花了。

[08:04]Cas：不客气，Dean。

[08:05]Dean：老天啊，我昨晚没跟你说什么奇怪的话吧？

[08:07]Cas：没说什么，Dean。你只说我声音棒极了，还有你恨你父亲。

[08:09]Dean：该死！

 

[18:16]Dean：你在干什么？

[18:17]Cas：我在完成学期前的阅读和……另外一件事之间左右为难。

[18:17]Dean：不如看看卡萨小电影[SPN编剧虚构的色情影片系列，详情见文末]？;)

[18:18]Cas：卡萨令我不胜其烦。

[18:19]Dean：真的？

[18:19]Cas：正是如此。

[18:21]Dean：你打飞机的时候看什么？

[18:22]Cas：你在开玩笑吗，Dean？

[18:24]Dean：我可是相当认真地问你这个问题，Cas。

[18:25]Cas：无可奉告。

[18:26]Dean：哼哼，我早晚会弄清楚。

 

<8月27日 周一>

[15:03]Dean：Sam说，我可能应该告诉你。

[15:04]Cas：告诉我什么？

[15:06]Dean：我，呃，我没那么直。

[15:07]Dean：Cas？

[15:15]Dean：Cas，你还在吗？

[15:16]Cas：在。抱歉，我在做饭。你是同性恋吗，Dean？

[15:17]Dean：不！不是，我只是……我是双，可以吗？

[15:18]Cas：可以。

[15:18]Dean：很好。

[15:20]Cas：我烤了一些派，你想要我送些给你吗？

[15:21]Cas：我们不需要见面，或者别的什么。我可以送一些到警署办公室。现在是你的午餐时间，对吗？

[15:22]Dean：或者别的什么？你是说跟我结婚吗？

[15:24]Cas：不结，谢谢。


	3. Chapter 3

<16:01 电话呼入>

“老天啊，Cas！这些派真是超级无敌爆好吃！你怎么做出来的？是把灵魂卖给了恶魔还是怎么着？”

“Dean？什么，没……呃呃，谢谢你？”

“哈哈哈，你听起来好像挺激动，我喜欢你语无伦次的样子。”

“闭嘴！我、我只是没想到你会突然打电话过来。而已！”

“……”

“你真可恶。”

“我干什么了啊？”

“你在嘲笑我。我知道你在强忍着不出声。”

“谁说我嘲笑你了？我只是在微笑，因为你太可爱了。”

“你迷上我了么，Dean Winchester？”

“还真有这个可能。”

“其实你是迷上了我的派。”

“为什么？我永远不会！”

“什么？”

“不知道，我从电影里看到的台词。嘿，别笑了。顺便一提，送小篮子过来的小孩是谁？”

“邻居家的儿子。我用糖果贿赂他帮我把派送过去。”

“你知道，我能弄清楚他住在哪里，然后就知道你家在哪儿啦。”

“你能，但你不会这样做。”

“好吧，我不会。”

 

<8月28日 周二>

[01:02]Dean：我刚梦见你赤身裸体地躺在我的床上。太奇怪了，我连你长什么样子都不知道。

[01:02]Cas：Dean。

[01:03]Dean：承认吧，说你爱我。

[01:05]Cas：我这是给自己惹了什么麻烦啊。

[01:06]Dean：嘿！你冒犯到我了！

[01:07]Cas：去睡觉，Dean。

[01:08]Dean：好吧。这是一个玩笑。

 

[06:00]Cas：对不起。

[06:01]Cas：我不是故意打击你，或者别的什么。

[06:02]Cas：至少不是以这种方式。

[06:04]Cas：天哪，谁来把我的手机拿走。

 

<06:07 电话呼入>

“Dean？”

“Cas，别再发短信过来道歉了，不然我跟你没完。”

“好吧，我不会再打扰你了，我只是——”

“别说了，Cas，是我做的不对。我明白你的意思。你真的不用道歉。”

“你应该去睡觉了，Dean。你听起来很疲惫。”

“你也一样。你怎么没睡一会儿？”

“我，呃，我有那个……问题。失眠。我一般九点睡觉，被吵醒就睡不着了。”

“……”

“Dean？你睡着了吗？好吧，真是个愚蠢的问题——”

“什么什么！没，我只是……哈~~~啊……不，我没有打哈欠！你想聊天吗？聊到你睡着？我不喜欢你孤单单地坐在床上。”

“我刚才在看电影，Dean。”

“噢，打扰了。”

“已经结束了。”

“抱歉，你是在跟我提分手吗？”

“Dean！”

“干什么？我就是开个玩笑，你不是也笑了吗？”

“没笑。你继续说。”

“——今年是我弟弟在斯坦福的最后一年，你们两个肯定能相处得很好——呃，Cas？”

“嗯……”

“嘘，没事，你睡吧。”

“别挂电话。”

“你知道吗，你让我想起了Sammy五岁的时候。”

“唔……闭嘴。”

 

[11:09]Cas：上帝啊，我们打了多久的电话？

[11:10]Dean：不知道，我也睡着了，睡到十点才起来，顺手挂了电话。

[11:11]Cas：好吧。对不起，如果我有些……那个什么。

[11:13]Dean：有些粘人？你该庆幸我这么喜欢你。等一下，你刚才说了‘那个什么’？哈哈哈，真可爱。

[11:15]Cas：我讨厌早起。

[11:16]Dean：你一个讨厌早起的人怎么会是老师？

[11:16]Cas：教授。

[11:20]Dean：真爱计较。好吧，我得走了。我要找个好借口解释一下为什么上午没去警局，然后开始新的一天。晚点再聊，亲爱的。

 

<14:00 电话呼入>

“你是认真的吗，Cas？”

“就当是害你迟到的歉礼。”

“先别歉礼不歉礼。我想问问，你是不是想毒死我？”

“上帝啊，真的有那么难吃吗？”

“你的烘培技术简直出神入化。但是，无意冒犯，烹饪就差了一点儿……不，差了很多。你为什么要放那么多盐？”

“盐可以用来，呃，驱赶恶魔？”

“你真贴心。”

“我的天。跟你说实话吧，这是一个新食谱，我又有点无聊，所以……对不起——”

“没事，真的挺贴心，以前从来没有人专门给我准备过午餐。”

“好吧。那就好。”

“我还有工作要做，亲爱的，我非常确定你也一样。那我们就先各自忙吧，我会晚上十点到家，甜心。”

“你几点回家跟我有什么关系？”

“爱你，亲亲(mwah，mwah)。”

“Dea—”

 

[22:49]Dean：你的声音真的特别性感。

[22:50]Cas：为什么你又提起了这个话题？

[22:51]Dean：你想听我继续提下去吗？因为，该死，我能让你用前所未有的方式叫出来。

[22:51]Cas：Dean！

[22:52]Cas：多么可怕的调情，我已经无法直视你了。

[22:53]Dean：那我们跳过废话直奔主题——你喜欢男人，而我又这么帅，目前还很饥渴，并且我知道我对别人的吸引力。

[22:54]Cas：你喝醉了？

[22:55]Dean：我像是喝醉的样子吗？

[22:57]Cas：像。

[22:59]Dean：我可能喝了一点儿……那又怎样？今天不是我值班。所以，我们要不要试试色情短信，或者别的什么？

[00:00]Cas：Dean，我是不会跟你……互发色情短信的。

[00:00]Dean：那好吧，如你所愿。

 

<00:00 电话呼入>

“Dean！你为什么要打电话过来？”

“怎么了？是你说不发色情短信的。”

“但是色情电话也不在我的考虑列表中！”

“哈，那我们走着瞧。”

“Dean，你已经不知道自己在说什么了。去睡觉。”

“不睡，我必须来一发。刚才我的约炮对象因为我硬不起来把我甩了，可是我现在一闭上眼睛满脑子都是你的声音。求你了，满足我一次好吗？”

“Dean。”

“Cas，你现在穿着什么？”

“什么意思？”

“衣服。你性感的身躯上披着什么样的衣服？”

“Dean，你并不知道我身材如何。”

“我知道你的声音很性感。”

“我的声音明明很正常。现在，快睡觉。”

“但是Cas——”

“到床上去，Dean。立刻。”

“你是说让我们到床上搞？”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“好吧，让我们按照你的意思来。我一般裸睡。你喜欢穿着衣服睡觉吗，Cas？”

“那你慢慢脱衣服吧。我挂了。”

“Cas！你为什么对我这么凶？”

“我没有，是你——”

“啊！！——哎哟！疼死我了！”

“……你又怎么了。”

“该死，我从楼梯上滚下来了！”

“上帝啊！你没受伤吧，Dean？”

“我大腿疼得要命！躺在地上起不来了！”

“听你声音这么精神，我很确定你的反应过激了。”

“也许你亲亲我‘那里’我就不疼了。”

“我是不会亲你老二的，Dean。”

“不是我的老二，是——等等，你为什么不会亲我老二？”

“因为我离你有数英里远。”

“就因为这个？那我就放心了。”

“够了！Dean！”

“你还没回答我的问题。”

“什么问题？”

“你穿着什么衣服？”

“……”

“我正在幻想你穿了一件白衬衫，深黑长裤。打着红色领带。”

“是蓝色领带。他们说蓝色很衬我眼睛的颜色。”

“你终于肯给我好脸色了。”

“我可没说我——”

“我刚在床上坐下，脱了牛仔裤，现在就穿着T恤和内裤。”

“为什么告诉我这些？”

“想让你硬起来。”

“……”

“你硬了吗，Cas？”

“我连你长什么样都不知道。”

“你是在暗示我应该发张照片给你吗？”

“Dean，我——”

<照片发送>

“喜欢吗，Cas？”

“你为什么脱了上衣，还摆出色情片男星的姿势？”

“怎么样？你肯定很喜欢。”

“我……也许吧。”

“那你现在欠我几张色情照片了，Cassie。”

“不准像喊小姑娘那样喊我。”

“请原谅我，尊敬的先生。说好的照片呢？”

“你有任何要求吗？”

“解开你的衬衫扣子。”

“Dean。”

“你自己问的。”

“好！解就解！”

<照片发送>

“Cas。”

“干什么！”

“Caaaas。”

“你到底想说什么，Dean？”

“我想在你的胸口舔巧克力酱。”

“你能正常一点儿吗！DEAN？”

“我问你，你硬了么？”

“你呢？”

“这种情况下很难不硬(it would be hard not to be hard)，如果你能听懂我在说什么。”

“你现在在做什么？”

“我在目不转睛地盯着你深邃的蓝眼睛，一只手伸进内裤里。你呢？”

“感觉有些热。我在脱掉衬衫。”

“好样的，继续脱，想象是我在脱你的衣服，用我的牙齿。然后我脱掉了你的长裤。现在想象我在舔你的右边乳头。”

“为什么是右边？”

“因为在我把手伸进你内裤之后，舔右边比较方便扶着你。”

“……”

“Cas？Cas？你有感觉了吗？”

“我在想象你的手在我内裤里。”

“然后呢？”

“显然我发现我硬了！”

“不错。”

“Dean？”

“嗯？”

“你的约炮对象。她性感吗？”

“没你性感。”

“在她离开之前，你们都做了些什么？说说细节。”

“我不记得了……好像是她把我按在墙上吻我，然后扯开了我的裤子，把我老二含在嘴里……后来她就走了。”

“因为你太性感？”

“也许吧。或者是因为我没反应。我为什么会没有反应？大概因为她不是你。”

“那么，如果是我把你按在墙上呢？”

“如果你把我按在墙上，我就会欲火焚身，Cas。”

“那么想象一下。”

“老天啊，Cas，你说下流话的时候可真迷人，好像一切都在你的掌控之中。”

“你喜欢这样的我吗？”

“喜欢！”

“我还以为你是一个喜欢占据主导地位的男人。”

“我为你破个例。”

“你想让我跪在你的面前吗？”

“该死，Cas，跪下就是。”

“你的手在哪儿，Dean？”

“我能——我能把手放在你蓬松柔软的头发上吗？”

“别问这种愚蠢的问题。”

“好，Cas，好吧。现在我们该做什么？”

“你说你只穿着底裤，对吗？”

“是啊，怎么了？”

“想象我正在脱掉它。”

“好！”

“把它脱下来了么，Dean？”

“唔……”

“我把你这句呻吟当做‘yes’。现在，想象我在你面前站起来。我大概比你矮一两英寸，所以当我靠近你时，你的脖子能感受到我的呼吸。但我甚至还没碰到你。你硬了么，Dean？”

“这还用问吗，Cas！”

“你感觉怎么样？是不是硬得很难受？”

“老天啊，是的是的！”

“很好。现在我靠得更近了，但仍然没有触碰你，直到我把嘴唇贴在你的脖子上。”

“那么我要伸手环住你的脖子，Cas。我要把手指插进你的头发里。”

“我舔了舔你的脖子，吸吮着一路向下，用舌尖勾勒出你的锁骨，你的乳头。快感在你的皮肤下面蔓延，敏感的神经末梢因为我舌头的挑动而慢慢舒展。你不由自主地挺起胸膛，追随着我的唇舌移动。我知道你很渴望，于是再次弯下双膝，跪在你面前。”

“啊！！——该死，不要在这里停下，Cas！”

“你现在还不能触碰自己的勃起，Dean。”

“为、为什么不能？”

“因为，我要你抚摸自己的身体，想象那是我的手正抚过你的胯骨，越来越近……越来越低……但是不，别碰，快让你的手离开胯下。”

“Cas，我没办法——我——Cas，求你了——”

“嘘，Dean，难道你不想让我抚摸你么？”

“我当然想。”

“那么，有点耐心。”

“好、好吧。”

“现在我开始亲吻你的胯骨上。我的双唇慢慢向下移动，落在你的大腿上。你感觉怎么样？”

“要出人命了，Cas！现在我能碰那儿了吗？”

“不能。”

“Cas，求求你，我、我忍不了多久……”

“你是在央求我吗？”

“废话，我当然是在求你，我他吗快受不了了！”

“非常好，那么我要开始了。想象我轻轻触碰你的性器，从容不迫地由底部向上滑动，但是只用我的指尖，没有完全裹住它。好了，现在我允许你抚摸自己，正如我像你描述的那样，只用指尖。”

“天哪终于可以了！给我一秒钟，我把手机放下，打开外放……好了，继续。”

“我吻着你的大腿。左手抓住你的屁股，右手握住你的挺立处，上下移动……现在我的手指更快了一些，也更用力了一些……你在照我说的做么，Dean？”

“你是在折磨我，Cas！我浑身都在颤抖，求求你，快用你的嘴满足我。”

“保持耐心。现在你的手在哪儿？”

“我用一只手撑着墙，否则我会整个人跪到地上去。另一只手抓着你的头发，在你的刺激下抓得更紧了。”

“很好。”

“啊、啊、Caasss……”

“你在为我呻吟吗？你想要我为你做什么，Dean？”

“该死，我已经说过我想要什么了！为什么你还不肯满足我？”

“因为我很享受挑逗你的过程，并且我想听见你更多急不可耐的恳求。回答我，你会为我呻吟么，Dean？”

“我会的，Cas，你让我干什么都行！上帝啊，求你——”

“现在我开始亲吻你，动作很轻很轻，嘴唇渐渐移动到你的双腿之间。”

“你太棒了，Cas。该死，你休想从这里抽身离开！”

“舔湿你的手心，Dean。”

“什么？”

“你听见我说的话了，Dean，照做就是。舔湿你的手心，想象那是我在舔你。感觉怎么样？”

“我不认为我能坚持太久，你的声音太性感了。”

“继续。我含住了你的勃起，舔着顶端……一开始很慢，然后速度越来越快。并且我用一只手辅助着撸动。”

“啊！Cas，我快了，我要——”

“那么让我们搞定它。加速。尽量快一些。不要停止。我允许你咒骂，喊叫，或呻吟我的名字。”

“Cas，Cas你这个小混蛋！我恨你，CAS！我——啊！！！”

“Dean。Dean？和我讲话，Dean。”

“我……Cas，我刚差点晕过去。太爽了，你是我的私人色情之神。谢谢你。”

“明天你就什么都不记得了。别忘了，你现在还醉着。”

“那又怎么样？我醉没醉并不重要，反正你能记得。”


	4. Chapter 4

<8月29日 周三>

<09:38 电话呼入>

“Dean。”

“该死该死该死该死！什么情况？”

“冷静一下，Dean。”

“不，不，我想知道为什么我会全身发黏，有种性爱后的满足感。可我清楚地记得我昨晚没跟那个姑娘上床，所以我是——该死！”

“昨晚你喝醉了。”

“天哪，Cas，我很抱歉。我只是、我不知道我是怎么搞的。说实话，我确实很饥渴，你又那么诱人，我没法不被你吸引……老天啊，我现在脑袋还晕着，该死的宿醉！”

“没关系，Dean。这是你情我愿的事，没什么可大惊小怪的。”

“你——我——我们——在电话里做爱了…… ** **我们打了一通性爱电话！**** ”

“你震惊完了没有？别想那么多，这种事只会发生一次，以后再不会有了。你昨晚神志不清，不如我们把这件事愉快地忘掉怎么样？”

“是啊。是啊。我可以做到这个……唉，好吧。”

“很好。”

“很好。”

“……”

“呃，Cas。”

“又怎么了？”

“虽然我能记起来的不是很多，但是我记得，你——”

“嗯哼？”

“你让我感觉很好。”

“……我知道。”

 

<8月30日 周四>

[13:16]Sam：你是在告诉我，你跟他有过一次很惊艳的电话性爱，所以现在不能跟他正常说话了？

[13:17]Dean：可不是嘛，Sammy。

[13:19]Sam：第一，信息量太大，Dean。第二，你干了一件混蛋事。

[13:20]Dean：我要如何把我们的关系恢复成原来的样子，老弟？我是说，这是一次令人兴奋的体验，并且还是通过 ** **打电话**** 的方式，搞得我现在一接他电话就感觉像是在从他的身上舔走巧克力。

[13:21]Sam：噢天啊，我过来找你了。

-

<18:52 电话呼入>

“我现在很忙，Gabriel，到底有什么要紧事让你非打电话给我不可？”

“你就不想知道我在哈维酒吧遇见你意中人的事儿吗？”

“……”

“我现在正看着他们呢。我打赌，你现在赶过来的话他们还走不了。顺便一提，他跟他的弟弟在一起。他们家的基因真不赖，我就这么跟你说吧。”

“Gabriel。”

“干嘛？难道你打算一个人独吞俩？”

“你想多了，我是个明智的人。”

“好吧，我知道有人会跟陌生人打性爱电话。虽然对方十分性感，但还是陌生人。我可没干过这种事，你肯定也没有吧？”

“……”

“Cassy？见鬼，我不信！绝对不可能！你给陌生人打过性爱电话？？？”

“对方不是陌生人。我跟Dean是认识的。”

“好样的，哥们儿。我都不知道你真豁得出去啊！不过你一辈子都这么保守，也该放纵一下了。通过电话的方式。”  
“看在上帝的份儿上，Gabriel——”

“我能把这个喜讯告诉Luci吗？”

“绝对不行！”

“求求你啦，好弟弟。拜托，他会为你感到骄傲的！”

“正因为如此我才不想让他知道。Lucifer完全不是一个好榜样，你为什么要跟他那么亲近，Gabe？”

“闭嘴，他是我们兄弟几个人里最牛逼(awesome-est )的，还不止这些呢。瞧瞧Michael，他是咱们家最招人烦的家伙。”

“Michael是一名工作勤奋的检察官。”

“可不是嘛，他上班的时候跟个妓女一样卖力。”

“上帝啊！现在我满脑子都是这个糟糕的形象！去死吧Gabe，我再也无法直视大哥了！”

“别客气，谁让咱是兄弟呢？不管怎么说，那个性爱电话，你真的干了吗，Cas？”

“那是……一次意外。”

“反正我觉得，如果他见到你本人的话，一定会把你扔到床上。对了，他弟弟叫什么？”

“Sam。你不准对他做任何事，Gabe。”

“别担心，Cas。你了解我的，我只是个普普通通的小天使。”

“不，你有一个大天使的名字。”

“这个叫Dean的家伙是干什么的？”

“他是一个警察。“

“老天啊……”

“怎么了，Gabriel？”

“……”

“Gabriel！”

“亲爱的弟弟，如果我没记错的话……”

“嗯？”

“你是个制服控，对吧？”

“什么？不！”

“你就是不折不扣的制服控！嘿，别以为我忘了，中学？Johnny Ashland[披萨男]？”

“我、我没——你闭嘴。”

“你口齿可真清晰。”

“你为什么要关心我有哪些癖好？”

“哪些癖好？这么说不止一个？”

“你……”

“哈哈哈！ ** **CASTIEL，你这个没羞没臊的小色鬼！**** ”

“去死吧，有必要喊这么大声吗？”

“哎哟，Dean听见了。所以说，是啊，有必要大声点儿。”

“地狱的大火怎么没烧着你？”

“会烧到的，我瞧见Dean在掏手机了。那就这样吧，留你们两个小朋友慢慢玩，我就功成身退了啊，拜！”

“Gab——”

 

[19:15]Dean：为什么你哥哥在那鬼吼鬼叫？

[19:16]Cas：你不会刚好听见他在喊什么吧？

[19:16]Dean：听得别提有多清楚了。

 

<9月1日 周六>

[01:00]Dean：嘿，Cas，还记得你上回告诉我，你哥哥每年都给你打电话的事吗？

[01:28]Cas：抱歉，我刚备完星期一要上的课。

[01:30]Dean：没关系。你的名字叫Castiel Novak对吗？

[01:31]Cas：是的，你叫Dean Winchester。你到底想问什么？

[01:32]Dean：也就是说，新闻里报道的Raphael Noval和Michael Novak是你的哥哥？

[01:35]Cas：噢，天呐！

[01:36]Dean：我很抱歉，Cas。

 

<01:36 电话呼入>

“Cas，都这么晚了，你——”

“Gabriel！”

“怎么了，老弟？你听起来有些魂不守舍。”

“新闻，Gabriel，快看新、新闻！”

“……该死。”

“Gabriel，我们得赶回去，我们必须、我们——”

“冷静一下，Cas——”

“ ** **你叫我怎么冷静？**** ”

“CAS，我明白。没关系，我知道了。我这就打个电话，问问他们在哪家医院。你整理一下自己的行李，能做到吗？Cas，你听明白没有？”

“好的。好，我懂了。”

“很好。”

“Gabriel？”

“怎么？”

“万一——”

“别胡思乱想，Cas。不要说了，你知道不会发生那种事的。”

 

<01:45 电话呼入>

“见鬼，Cas，你至少接个电话，我在担心你！”

“我、我刚才在跟Gabriel打电话。我们准备回去。”

“好吧……你还——Cas，你还好吗？”

“……”

“Cas？”

“不好。我本来能阻止他们，我本来可以——”

“Cas，别这么想。你又不知道会发生这种事，更别说阻止了。”

“我能阻止，因为我知道他们会开车。如果不是我，他们就不会开车了。”

“Cas，这话什么意思？”

 

<收到短信>

[01:47]Gabriel：Luci已经在回去的路上了。Michael他们在玛丽格雷斯医院。我15分钟内到你家接你。

 

“唉，我……他们是因为我才来的，Dean。他们不停地给我打电话。在Raphael对我大吼大叫之后，我被惹恼了，无视了他们的所有电话、语音留言和短信。他们只是想跟我谈谈，我知道有事情不对劲，但是我没有……上帝啊，他们在最后一条短信里说要来找我，带我尽快回家，但是我没有回复，结果现在，Dean，他们，该死，他们出事了。”

“那不是你的错，Cas，你并不是无缘无故地远离他们。都是因为他们以前对你不好，还把你踢出家门。”

“我知道。天哪Dean，我知道，但我就是，我忍不住这样想。我、他们始终是我的兄长，Dean。我仍然爱他们，见鬼，我做不到，我快要崩溃了，我知道我会——”

“好了，Cas，你听好。这不是你的错。这就是命，要怪就怪那台出了故障的车，怪那段打滑的路面，甚至怪上帝没好好守护他们——无意冒犯——但这绝对不是你的错，跟你一点关系也没有。别再责怪自己了，去看看他们，好吗？”

“好，那我……呃，我得走了，Gabriel已经到了。我们，嗯，等会儿再说？”

“答应我，一下飞机立刻给我打电话，无论有多晚。”

“Dean。”

“怎么了？”

“你对每个刚认识一个月的人都这么好吗？”

“我对认识一辈子的人都没这么好。”

“那为什么对我……？”

“因为你是一个傻瓜，一个怪人。现在快走吧。”

“再见，Dean。”

“一会儿再聊，亲爱的。”

 

[07:17]Dean：你还好吗？

[07:18]Cas：你的关心真是太太太——太感人(soooo touching)了。

[07:19]Dean：Cas？

[07:19]Cas：不对，再猜猜，小男朋友。

[07:20]Dean：Gabriel。

[07:21]Cas：听说你不怎么敏感？还是不对，继续猜。

[07:22]Dean：Cas在哪？

[07:23]Cas：我们之间就只能这样了吗？在下Balthazar Novak。Cassie正在睡觉。

<照片发送>

[07:23]Cas：你看，他睡得像不像一个天使？

[07:24]Dean：你们连张床都没有吗？为什么要让他睡在那里？

[07:25]Cas：你过来把他抱到床上吧。他差不多有70或80公斤。恕我体质比较孱弱，抱不动他。

[07:25]Dean：那好吧，听着老兄，跟Cas说一声，睡醒之后给我打个电话。

[07:26]Cas： ** **可是**** ** **你为什么不跟我聊聊呢？****

[07:27]Cas： ** **DEAN！****

 

<18:57 电话呼入>

“Cas，嗨。”

“呃，你是？”

“我是Sam。”

“你好，Sam。Dean在吗？”

“天呐Cas，你听起来精疲力尽。你有睡觉吗？”

“我睡过了，Sam。”

“好好好。Dean正在修车，我去叫他—— ** **喂，DEAN。DEAN！这是CAS！CAAASS。他打电话来了。**** ”

“嗨，Cas。”

“Dean。”

“你他吗怎么听起来那么累？拜托告诉我你已经好好休息过了，我说的休息指的是躺在一张真正的床上。”

“算是吧。我刚刚、我们刚刚开完家庭会议。他们在安排，呃——”

“葬礼？”

“是的。是的。我可能还要在这里待几天。我只是、我不能——”

“没关系，Cas。你不必跟我解释。”

“我知道。但是，我只是、呃，告诉你一声。我周日晚上回去。”

“你是说明天晚上？Cas，这么点时间真的够吗——”

“葬礼是明早。那起车祸是大新闻，每个人都知道了，所以葬礼需要尽快举行。总之，我明晚回去。”

“那、那好吧，Cas。”

“很好。”

“……”

“……”

“Cas，你——”

“如果你要问我好不好，我就隔着电话揍你。”

“听你的语气，我还以为你要隔着电话亲我。”

“也可以。如果你想的话。”

“……”

“怎么？”

“没、没什么。我们从什么时候起打电话比发短信多了？”

“从我给你了一次‘最神奇的电话性爱’开始？”

“……好、好的，Cas，我觉得你现在需要睡一会儿。”

“唉，我只需要让自己放空。”

“这件事我能办到。”

“你要怎么——什么，不行。想都别想，Dean。”

“我不过是提供某种服务——”

“我拒绝。”

“有兴趣吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“我只想说，我可以帮你舒缓你的……你知道，失落。”

“而我想说，我不能在医院自慰。”

“去洗手间。”

“我现在就在洗手间里，Dean。”

“想象我把你压到墙上。”

“Dea——”

“我知道你的样子，Cas。我能想象我跪在你面前，抬头看着你——”

“Dean。”

“把玩你的皮带——”

“Dean， 如果你现在还不住口，我可能会直接弄脏自己裤子。你真的想让路过的人看到我这副狼狈样走出洗手间？”

“唔……有道理。”

“我、我回家之后再给你打电话，好不好？”

“说定了。”

“你在跟我……呃，说那些话的时候，手边在做什么？”

“在冰箱里找吃的，怎么了？”

“看来你完全没被影响。”

“找吃的怎么了？我喜欢你高潮的声音，会勾起我食欲。”

“但是你从未听过。”

“说的没错。”


	5. Chapter 5

<11:11 电话呼入>

“许个愿，Cas。”

“Dean？”

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

“你为什么说话声音这么小？”

“我身边全是兄弟和亲戚。”

“那么等会儿我让你爽到的时候，你岂不是一点儿声音都不能发出？”

“Dean。”

“天呐，你听起来已经不堪一击了。”

“你为什么非要这么固执？”

“我不是固执。我只是想给你一些应得的快乐。”

“在我的全家人面前？”

“我喜欢刺激。你呢，Cas？”

“Dean，现在不合适。”

“你在哪？”

“客厅。周围很多亲戚。”

“有人在注意你吗？”

“大概没有。大家都忙着跟彼此交谈，我自己坐在沙发上。”

“很好。太好了。你穿的什么衣服？”

“Dean，求你了，别开始。”

“我只是想知道你最低落的时候的心情。”

“你在拿我兄长的去世开玩笑么？”

“当然不是！你把我当什么人了？……我只是在问，你性感的小屁股上穿的是什么。”

“白衬衫。黑西装。黑领带。黑裤子。这是葬礼，你以为我还能穿什么？”

“一条裙子。”

“什么？”

“开玩笑的。”

“那好。你穿了什么，Dean？”

“警服。实际上，我还在工作——等等，Cas……天啊，我好像听见了某人一声兴奋的喘息。”

“……你听错了。”

“好吧，随便你承不承认。你现在要想象我正在解开警服的扣子。我只穿了一层，你只要解开就能看到我赤裸的胸膛。”

“Dean，我。全。家。都。在。这。里。”

“那又怎么样？我只是跟你描述了一下我的衣着，一点儿都不色情。如果我说我要跪在你坐着的沙发前，用牙齿咬住你的裤子拉链，那才叫色情呢。”

“不要再往下说了。”

“噢，我确实没法说了，因为我的舌头在忙着舔你大腿。现在我脱掉了你的内裤。吻你，吮吸你，甚至咬你一小口……我的嘴唇无处不在……”

“……”

“感觉怎么样了，Cas？”

“很好，你赢了。从现在开始，不准问我问题，给我赶快解决掉你挑起的麻烦！”

“现在我正手口并用地为你服务。先是慢慢地，然后快起来，再慢下来。我在折磨你，Cas。你在抚摸自己吗？”

“我不能，我的家人——”

“是的，你家人。你知道吗？去他们的，我想要你自慰，我想感受它。来啊。”

“我总不能坐在客厅沙发上、一只手伸进内裤里吧？”

“那就别伸进去。隔着裤子抚摸。我很确定你已经非常硬了，你能感觉得到。”

“Dean，我会——该死，我会射在裤子里，我对天发誓——"

“我就是想让你射在里面。配合点儿，Cas，想象我在你身边。忘了你的家人，忘了你还穿着衣服。只有你和我。我他吗还穿着我的警服，衣衫不整地跪在你面前。快来——”

“去你的！”

“Cas？”

“…”

“Caaaas？你还活着吗？”

“……”

“说真的，Cas，如果你还不回答——”

“抱歉，我刚才必须冲去洗手间，处理一下。”

“噗嗤。”

“别笑了。”

“噢，你真是太可爱了。”

“F*ck you。”

“我知道你想。”

“说好的就一次呢？”

“是啊，好吧。但你高潮的时候也太安静了点儿。”

“Dean，我正在一幢满是哀悼者的房子里。”

“但是那让你感觉好多了。”

“…是啊，确实。”

“看见没？”

“真他吗谢谢你了。”

“不谢，不谢。”

“……”

“我们为什么不接着聊了？”

“因为我，呃，不知道该说什么好？”

“上回我们整这事儿的时候，你最后说了什么？”

“你晕过去了。”

“我真失礼。”

“闭嘴，Dean。”

“语气别那么……黏糊。”

“好。”

“……”

“我要离开洗手间了，回去找我的家人，Dean。”

“好吧。”

“……”

“……”

“Dean。”

“嗯？”

“我回程的航班是凌晨三点四十五分。”

“好的。”

“我没开我的车。”

“你是不是——Cas，我是说——”

“如果你不介意的话？”

“不不，一点儿也不介意！真的，我去接你。”

“谢了，Dean。”

“嘘，去忙吧。一会儿再聊。”

“拜。我恨你。”

“拜。你不恨我。”

“是不恨。”

 

<9月2日>

[09:12]Gabriel：我要糖。

[09:13]Cas：那种东西是不存在的。

[09:15]Gabriel：求你了，CAS，你行行好。我的糖瘾发作了。

[09:16]Cas：自讨苦吃。你去厨房拿糖吧。

[09:17]Gabriel：Luci在厨房。他刚从医院回来。

[09:18]Cas：有什么新消息吗？

[09:20]Gabriel：没什么新鲜的。

[09:21]Cas：其实我没想到他会来参加葬礼。

[09:22]Gabriel：他确实更关心还躺在病床上的Michael。但Raphael也是他的弟弟。不管他们有多恨对方，他都不会错过弟弟的葬礼。

[09:24]Cas：显然Luci打算留下，你回去的航班是什么时候？

[09:25]Gabriel：告诉过你了，Cassy。我懒得再告诉你一遍，因为我的糖瘾犯了。

[09:26]Cas：Dean要去机场接我。

[09:27]Gabriel：哈？妈蛋！ ** **我也想要**** ** **一个**** ** **凌晨四点**** ** **去**** ** **机场接我**** ** **的人！凭什么我**** ** **没人接**** ** **！凭**** ** **什么CAS**** ** **就有！凭**** ** **什么？？？****

[09:28]Gabriel：可能我的反应有点夸张。

[09:29]Gabriel： ** **你是不是直接跑了？****

[09:30]Gabriel： ** **跟你的甜心**** ** **心**** (sweet haaarrt) ** **多讲两句嘛**** ** **。****

[09:32]Gabriel： ** **CAS**** ** **？****

 

<09:28 电话呼入>

“你还在葬礼上吗，Cas？”

“提早结束了，Dean。”

“真早啊。”

“我们在黎明时分葬下了他。”

“那真…压抑。你知道吗，我记得我母亲也是在黎明的时候下葬的。后来我父亲告诉我，那是因为当他向我母亲求婚的时候，他在黎明时分叫醒她，把她带到黑斑羚，把他爱她的每一件事说给她听。等太阳最终升起的时候，他吻了她，问她愿不愿意嫁给他。”

“听起来美极了，更像是妈妈会讲的事。”

“是啊。好吧，他那时候喝醉了，失手揍了我，然后很抱歉，所以我真的没多问。”

“Dean。”

“嗯？”

“为什么。”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么跟我讲这些。为什么告诉我这样的私事。为什么给我发自拍照片。为什么愿意凌晨四点接我。”

“问这些做什么？”

“Dean。”

“说真的，Cas。你看，我知道你是个教授，所以你有个想太多的可怕习惯。别想太多，好吗？我没有什么不可告人的动机。跟你聊天，是因为我喜欢跟你聊天。告诉你这些事情，是因为你好说话。发自拍给你，是因为我喝醉了。四点去接你，是因为我想见你，因为你这样出色，并且最近经历了太多，我不想让你坐那些压抑的出租车回家。”

“可是Gabriel要坐压抑的出租车回家了。”

“Gabriel会坐着压抑的出租车去离机场最近的二十四小时便利店买一大堆糖。”

“有理。”

“那么，你还有什么深奥的问题问我吗？”

“怎么可能这样简单？”

“Cas，你喜欢我么？”

“……你指的是，哪种喜欢？”

“我指的是‘扒光我衣服、对我做坏坏的事’的那种喜欢。还有，你有没有喜欢我到，比如说，觉得‘嗨，我不介意跟这家伙约个会’？”

“……”

“Cas？”

“是的！是，我的意思是，我喜欢你。呃，我不想对你做坏坏的事，你知道——”

“我也喜欢你啊。所以如果你想和我在一起，我们就在一起吧。你我不需要那种有什么重大时刻或人生经验的伟大爱情故事，好吗？我喜欢我们眼下拥有的一切。”

“哇噢！好吧，真没想到你会说出这样一番话。全都是Sam教你说的吧？”

“我受伤了，Cas。你觉得没人教我我就没法谈自己的感情了吗？”

“他绝对教你了，对不对？”

“你在说什么？我听不懂。”

“你当然不懂，亲爱的。我要去医院探望Michael了。”

“好吧，那——等等，啥？你们今早不是举行过葬礼了吗？”

“没错，怎么了？”

“那，呃，那你为什么还要去医院？”

“今天是Raphael的葬礼，Dean。Michael还活着，只是现在还没醒。”

“我……完全不知道这回事。哇喔，你是认真的吗？”

“是的。Luci不愿意离开Michael，一直在他床边念叨着一些上帝才听得懂的话。”

“这对你来说是不是很艰难？我在说什么蠢话，你当然很艰难。我——你还好吗？”

“我已经好多了。但是，你知道，我比Luci好一些。他和Michael之前真的很亲近，直到他们大吵了一架。就像是，我说不好，也许Luci宁愿Mike跟他生气也好过躺在病床上。”

“Michael醒来之后看见Luci在床边，会很难继续恨他。”

“真令人伤感，其实他们从来没有恨过对方。他们真的很爱对方。就好像两个人彼此需要，你知道吗？Michael帮Luci抑制住那些坏念头，Luci教会Mike如何享乐。”

“他们听起来很要好。"

“对不起，我突然开始滔滔不绝——”

“不不，没事。你从来都不怎么聊起家人，我知道失去亲近的人的感觉。把你想说的说出来会有帮助。继续说下去。”

“好吧。实际上，有那么一回——”

（Gabriel：“你给我拿糖了吗？”）

（Castiel：“走开，Gabe。我正在打电话。”）

（Gabriel：“拿没拿？”）

（Castiel：“去你的——啊——LUCI！ BALTHAZAR！救命！”）

（Lucifer：“怎么回事儿？”）

（Castiel：“Luci救我，Gabriel疯了！”）

（Lucifer：“Gabriel，给我从Cas身上下来。”）

（Gabriel：“不下。我喜欢他，他软软的。”）

（Castiel：“Gabriel，我的背……好疼，走开。”）

（Lucifer：“Gabriel，快点下去。冰箱里有冰淇淋。”）

（Castiel：“谢天谢地，他终于走了。呼，Luci，你总算有兄长的样子了。”）

（Lucifer：“其实冰箱里并没有冰淇淋。”）

（Gabriel：“ ** **L**** ** **UCIFER**** ** **！**** ”）

（Castiel：“好吧Luci，你加油。我先跑了，我得离Gabriel远一点儿。”）

 

[17:21]Dean：谢了，Sam。

[17:22 ]Sam：总得有人做点什么。

[17:22] Sam：你欠我的，混蛋。

[17:23 ]Dean：随你bb，贱人。你是那个一脸“我懂你”地给我黄色小建议的人。

 

<03:50 电话呼入>

“Cas？”

“嗯，我打电话只是为了确定一下，那个，你知道。”

“确定我没睡着？”

“差不多。”

“我没睡，正在机场外面等你。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“真的真的吗(Reaaaally)？”

“Cas？”

“Dean，我觉得我有点儿紧张。”

“我也有点儿紧张？出来吧，Cas。Gabriel和你在一起吗？”

“没有，他哭着喊着要吃糖，不知道跑哪儿去了。”

“真可爱。出来，不然我就以警察的身份进去抓你！”

“我出来了。”

“什么？你在哪？”

“我……”

“Cas？”

“你好像也没那么凶。我能看见你脸上的表情。你看起来也挺紧张。"

“你能看见我——你在哪。”

“左边。”

“……”

“你的左边。”

“请告诉我你不是那个满脸胡子的老头。”

“稍微右边一点。”

“诶呀。”

“你好。”

“嗨。”

“……”

“你应该扑进我的怀里。像是，就现在。立刻，马上。越快越好。”

 

[07:01] Gabriel： ** **你昨晚没回家。****

[07:02] Castiel：你昨晚私闯了我的民宅？

[07:04] Gabriel：不算是。有钥匙就不算私闯。

[07:05 ]Castiel：我在Dean家。

[07:06 ]Gabriel： ** **他家好玩吗**** ** **？我打赌你**** ** **俩**** ** **就坐那**** ** **儿**** ** **一边吃**** ** **司康饼**** ** **一边**** ** **互**** ** **发短信。****

[07:07] Castiel： ** **事实上，我**** ** **干得**** ** **他**** ** **起不来床**** ** **。**** 还有，司康饼怎么回事？

[07:08] Gabriel：你暴露了，Winchester。这是神秘博士的梗，Cas就能听懂。等下， ** **你对我弟做了什么？****

[07:09] Castiel：他要在上九点的课之前休息一下。

[07:10] Gabriel：好吧，以后我再给你来自哥哥的威胁，怎么样？现在对我来说有点儿早。

[07:12] Castiel：随时恭候。

 

<邮件发送>

Lucifer：  ** **M**** ** **ike**** ** **醒了。****

Gabriel： ** **耶**** ** **！那俩也**** ** **上床了**** ** **，咱家真是双喜临门**** ** **。****

Lucifer： ** **好样的，我**** ** **下周**** ** **回去**** ** **。**** ** **先不跟你说**** ** **了**** ** **，**** ** **M**** ** **ike**** ** **开始**** ** **对我**** ** **唧唧歪歪**** ** **地**** ** **抱怨工作什么的了。****

Gabriel： ** **太好了，**** ** **我们可以一起威胁W**** ** **inchester**** ** **。****

Lucifer： ** **那我们一起威胁**** ** **挖**** ** **出他的内脏，切掉他的蛋逼他吃下去，然后把他剩下的血淋淋的尸体拿去喂狗？****

Gabriel：这就是为什么你是我最爱的兄弟。

Lucifer：不聊了，我最爱的兄弟正讹我好好听他说话呢。


End file.
